


S.A.C. - Serviço de Atendimento ao Cliente

by sollamentos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Comedy, Crushes, Customer Service & Tech Support, Happy Ending, Humor, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Language, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Some Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 13:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sollamentos/pseuds/sollamentos
Summary: Kyungsoo havia extrapolado nos gastos com seu plano de celular e ele precisava cancelá-lo. O problema é que o garoto morre de medo de falar ao telefone.Bom, isso até ele conhecer Park Chanyeol, o atendente de voz aveludada da operadora SK Telecom.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	S.A.C. - Serviço de Atendimento ao Cliente

O garoto segurava o pedaço de papel bastante irritado, passando a mão no rosto várias vezes enquanto olhava a quantidade de números impressos ali. É verdade que sua conta de telefone celular costumava vir com preços bastante altos, mas tinha superado todas as expectativas naquele mês, até mesmo todas as pizzas que pediu ao longo de todos aqueles dias – o número da pizzaria estava ali, em 85% da fatura. Lembrava-se do dia de ter assinado aquele plano, o quanto se gabou para os amigos da internet de boa qualidade e os minutinhos a mais que gastava no almoço para assistir ao episódio inteiro de Grey’s Anatomy.

Estava tudo ali, a relação de gastos que extrapolava o orçamento de Kyungsoo a cada trinta dias.  
  
Sabia que aquilo era um sério problema, mas o moreno tinha o péssimo hábito de deixar as coisas para depois, permitindo que as contas virassem uma verdadeira avalanche desastrosa de empréstimos no banco e nomes sujos. Era simples resolver, claro que era, apenas quando a dívida estava na fase inicial. Bastava uma ligação no serviço de atendimento ao cliente, negociar e parar de gastar seu salário com coisas supérfluas, como os bonequinhos de ação que eram orgulhosamente exibidos na estante da sala.  
  
Porém, ele parecia não ter controle sob sua procrastinação crônica, além de ser um baita de um tímido.  
  
Quer dizer, talvez esse não seja o adjetivo correto para descrever a personalidade de Kyungsoo perante as responsabilidades financeiras. Toda vez que tinha de ligar no banco ou na operadora do celular, determinado em cancelar os serviços de uma vez para finalmente deixar suas contas em dia, acabava assinando mais um contrato de seguro contra roubo, ou fazendo um cartão de crédito que dava descontos especiais e acumulava milhas de avião.  
  
Kyungsoo nunca andou de avião, mas tudo bem, talvez servisse para alguma coisa um dia, então o novíssimo cartão descansava eternamente em sua carteira enquanto isso, esperando ansioso pela sua primeira compra.  
  
O real problema do garoto era nunca saber a hora certa ou o tom de voz ideal para dizer não, ainda mais para os atendentes de telemarketing que pareciam sempre tão desesperados em alcançar sua meta, oferecendo um monte de coisas para o cliente e receber aquele extra que poderia ser usado para pagar contas em atraso. Se Kyungsoo não conseguia lidar com as próprias dívidas, se sentia feliz e satisfeito em imaginar outra pessoa em seu lugar.  
  
Só que aquele mês estava realmente apertado, como aquela camiseta favorita que não serve mais e você insiste em vestir, mas infelizmente não tem como.  
  
Kyungsoo pegaria o telefone e cancelaria seu plano pós-pago de uma vez.  
  
  
Se pudesse listar os motivos de ficar tão nervoso em relação às ligações para os mais diversos canais de ajuda dos serviços que utilizava no dia-a-dia, certamente Kyungsoo poria o desinteresse dos atendentes de telemarketing em primeiríssimo lugar. E não era para menos, já que os coitados eram praticamente escravizados, com jornadas de trabalho bizarras e zero motivação para continuarem exercendo a função. Era triste o modo como eram tratados. Por esse motivo, seu receio em torno de tudo aquilo somente aumentava, junto do acanhamento natural ao lidar com pessoas.  
  
E não seria diferente daquela vez. Constatou quando a música de espera findou-se e a voz nitidamente enfadonha tomou conta dos seus ouvidos.  
  
_\- SK Telecom, boa tarde._  
  
\- B-Boa tarde. Com quem eu falo?  
  
_\- Park Chanyeol.  
  
“Que voz serena”_, Kyungsoo pensou com os lábios entreabertos, ainda que insistisse em parecer monótona; era como um pano de seda deslizando lentamente por sua pele. Perguntou-se o motivo de ter demorado tanto para ligar na companhia telefônica, se soubesse que seria saudado daquela forma tão suave. As ligações, normalmente, passam por um filtro que alteram o tom de cada um, além de todos os ruídos e interferências que existem no ato de levar a fala até o ouvinte. Princípios dos meios de comunicação. Mas Park Chanyeol não se encaixava em nenhuma dessas regras corriqueiras, sua voz era límpida e Kyungsoo jurou sentir o cérebro e o coração vibrarem juntos com aquelas ondas sonoras graciosas.  
  
\- B-Boa tarde, Park Chanyeol. – a voz estava vacilando, por que diabos a voz estava vacilando? – Meu nome é Do Kyungsoo. Preciso cancelar meu plano, estou no telefone certo?  
  
_\- Sim, senhor. Posso saber o motivo do cancelamento?_  
  
Se há uma coisa que Kyungsoo podia se orgulhar depois de tantos anos sendo um verdadeiro trouxa era dos ensinamentos que esse tipo de ligação lhe passou. Nunca botou em prática – se tivesse, não haveria necessidade de lhes contar essa história –, mas tinha a capacidade de ensinar a terceiros para que não fossem iguais a ele. Todos os atendentes, sem exceção, perguntam o motivo do cancelamento do produto da empresa que representam e eles nunca, em hipótese alguma, aceitam motivos que envolvam insatisfação pessoal, como é o caso do nosso meninote aqui.  
  
Então, por mais que odiasse mentir, era a única opção restante para Kyungsoo.  
  
\- Então, vou mudar de país. – respondeu firme, mas quando percebeu que a tréplica demorou mais do que deveria, sentiu a voz falhar. – S-Sabe como é, vocês não cobrem o lugar que eu vou…  
  
_\- Certo. Qual o país, senhor?_  
  
\- C-Como?  
  
_\- O país para qual vai, senhor._  
  
\- I-Isso é relevante? – engoliu seco, afrouxando a gravata em volta do pescoço.  
  
\- Procedimentos padrões de atendimento, senhor.  
  
Naquele momento, Kyungsoo pensou em todos os países que combinavam consigo, mas a verdade é que jamais largaria a Coreia, não havia nenhum outro canto do globo no qual se encaixaria mais. Sua família estava aqui, seus amigos e seu emprego, seus lugares favoritos e as comidas que mais gostava de comer. Além disso, com tantas dívidas nas costas, não sairia tão cedo de sua pátria amada. Na mesinha de centro da sala de seu apartamento, havia um folheto colorido largado que pegou na rua sem pensar. Leu as letras garrafais quase que num sussurro.  
  
\- B-Brasil.  
  
_\- Certo. Só um segundo._ – o atendente parecia digitar algumas coisas enquanto Kyungsoo dava uma olhada melhor no folheto, o Brasil era um país bonito. Talvez, num futuro bem distante, fosse capaz de passar uma temporada por lá. _– Senhor, preciso confirmar alguns dados antes de prosseguirmos, pode ser?_  
  
\- C-Claro.  
  
A voz profunda do outro lhe intimidava um pouco mais do que essas situações normalmente faziam. Sentia as pernas um pouco bambas e agradeceu por estar sentado. A barriga ardia um pouco mais que o normal, era uma sensação efervescente e, de certa forma, gostosa, mas aquelas espécies de borboletas no estômago causavam dor de barriga a Kyungsoo. Logo estaria se contorcendo pela beirada do sofá, segurando os gases enquanto fazia uma careta ao mesmo tempo que tentava se concentrar em prestar atenção ao atendente na linha.  
  
Parece exagero, mas não é algo que pessoas não-tímidas consigam entender, ainda mais falando com o atendente de voz tão macia.  
  
_\- Estou falando com Do Kyungsoo, nascido em 12 de janeiro de 1993, o e-mail é dokyungsoo@naver.com._  
  
\- Certo...  
  
_\- O motivo do cancelamento é: mudança de país fora da área de cobertura. Em quantos dias pretende se mudar, senhor?_  
  
\- D-Dias? É necessário? – mais uma vez, não pode controlar o ímpeto de fazer perguntas que praticamente acusavam sua mentira.  
  
_\- Para agilizarmos o processo, senhor. Além disso, são procedimentos padrões de atendimento._  
  
A partir daquele dia, Kyungsoo tinha certeza que passaria a odiar procedimentos padrões de atendimento.  
  
\- Um mês!? – aquela pergunta soou mais como um pensamento alto do que qualquer outra coisa. – I-Isso, um mês, sabe como é… Para encaixotar todas as coisas… E tal…  
  
O Park digitava mais algumas coisas, Kyungsoo podia quase visualizar os dedos do atendente batendo com força contra as teclas enquanto sustentava um semblante entediado por ter de acordar cedo apenas para lidar com clientes ridículos como ele e ainda receber um salário mixuruca por isso. Dentro de si, o moreno se desculpou, fechou os olhos maneando a cabeça para os lados, estava sendo um idiota. Por que cancelar o plano de telefone era tão difícil? Será que tinha alguma espécie de curso para aprender a lidar com esse tipo de coisa de forma socialmente aceita?  
  
_\- Senhor Do, afirmo que nossa ligação é gravada. Seu plano foi cancelado com sucesso e terá vigor até o mês que vem contando a partir da data de hoje. Poderia anotar o número de protocolo?_  
  
Kyungsoo correu os olhos rapidamente pela extensão da mesa, apanhando um lápis e uma sacola de papelão do supermercado que não fazia ideia do porquê estava ali até aquele presente momento. – Pode falar!  
  
_\- 2019-5695-8849._ – ditou de uma vez só, fazendo com que os números de Kyungsoo ficassem todos tortos. _– Esse é o nosso protocolo de atendimento. Em caso de dúvidas e reclamações, é só falar esse número para um de nossos atendentes e seu caso será retomado de onde parou. Ajudo em algo mais?_  
  
\- N-Não, é só isso mesmo.  
  
_\- Por favor, senhor, só peço que permaneça na linha para participar de nossa pesquisa de satisfação. A SK Telecom agradece a sua ligação e tenha uma boa tarde._  
  
\- Boa-  
  
E antes que pudesse retribuir a despedida, a voz da URA feminina interrompeu Kyungsoo – voz essa muito mais irritante que a de Park Chanyeol, gostaria de ligar no canal de sugestões para contratarem o garoto para fazer aquele tipo de serviço também. Respondeu a todas as perguntas, dando nota máxima para todas elas, mesmo que o atendente não fosse dos mais simpáticos, mas não era culpa dele. Telemarketing é um serviço massivo e cansativo, quantos clientes idiotas o outro teria atendido antes de lidar com seu caso?  
  
Afundou-se no sofá após encerrar de vez a chamada, alcançando o controle remoto logo ao seu lado e ligando a televisão num canal qualquer. Seria pateta demais dizer que estava pensando na forma como o nome de sua operadora soava perfeitamente bem na fala melodiosa do atendente? Quando é que ouviria um timbre como aqueles novamente, afinal? Aquele garoto poderia ser o que quiser, de cantor a narrador de ofertas do supermercado. Caso não saibam – mas Kyungsoo, de certa forma, sabia –, atendentes de telemarketing costumam desgastar as cordas vocais e a voz jamais volta a ser o que outrora foi.  
  
Imaginou o baque que o mundo sofreria se a voz aveludada de Park Chanyeol morresse daquela forma.  
  
Talvez fosse excessivo de sua parte, pensar nos impactos que a perda da voz de alguém que só estava fazendo seu trabalho causaria no globo. Era um garoto um tanto imaginativo – para não dizer esperançoso, daqueles que cria expectativas demais com qualquer pessoa que conheça, chegando ao ponto de imaginar casando-se com ela. Naquela altura, Kyungsoo pensou no Park dizendo meiguices no seu ouvido. Como se fosse possível, estava se imaginando com o atendente de telemarketing, quando foi que permitiu-se perder a sanidade daquela forma?  
  
\- Puta que pariu, que ridículo! – o moreno gritou, afundando as mãos no rostos, quiçá daquela maneira pudesse alcançar seu cérebro e arrancá-lo de uma vez.  
  
Ainda espalhado no sofá, Kyungsoo buscou o celular no bolso e digitou no campo de pesquisa o que poderia fazer para ter acesso a uma gravação restrita de atendimento ao cliente.  
  
  
\- Você o quê!? – Baekhyun exclamou, logo fazendo uma expressão repleta de segundas intenções. – Do Kyungsoo, não acredito que você se apaixonou pelo atendente do telemarketing!  
  
Alguns dias depois do incidente com a operadora, Kyungsoo inseriu – sem querer – o fato de ter cancelado seu plano de celular em uma conversa com um amigo do trabalho, Baekhyun. Estavam almoçando no refeitório da firma e o amigo tagarelava sobre absolutamente qualquer tópico quando o moreno simplesmente soltou o acontecimento em meio a um suspiro cansado de observar a boca do outro mexendo sem parar como um fantoche de meia. Não que a voz do Byun fosse inconveniente; era bastante melodiosa, para falar a verdade.  
  
Mas Kyungsoo sentia uma pontinha estranha de saudade do atendente da SK Telecom.  
  
E quis morrer quando percebeu ter mencionado aquilo fora de sua mente também.  
  
\- M-Meu Deus, Baekhyun, você é um idiota! – esbravejou cruzando os braços, tão vermelho quanto o kimchi que o outro comia – Eu só disse que era um desperdício alguém com uma voz como aquela ser só atendente de telemarketing.  
  
\- Claro… – disse num tom levemente irônico. – Onde é que a voz macia do cara da operadora se encaixaria, então?  
  
\- Não sei, talvez… – Kyungsoo colocou o indicador nos lábios, como se realmente estivesse pensando somente naquela pergunta. O coitado nem percebeu que se tratava de uma pegadinha do amigo.  
  
\- No pé do seu ouvidinho?  
  
O moreno ficou boquiaberto com a ousadia daquele moleque. – Você só pensa em safadeza, Baekhyun!  
  
\- E você não? – questionou divertido, estreitando os olhos com o objetivo de provoca-lo mais.  
  
Bom, Kyungsoo era um homem – por mais que aparentasse ser mais como um _saco de batata_ – e, ainda por cima, morava sozinho. Quantos adolescentes não sonham em ter uma casa inteira só para si e assistirem aos pornôs o dia todo com os dedos de prontidão a sacudirem para cima e para baixo? Certo, o moreno tinha lá seus pensamentos um pouco mais impuros e nebulosos, mas com o atendente de telemarketing? Assim, de supetão? Não combinava bem com ele cultivar essas paixonites aleatórias.  
  
\- Não. – disse por fim, finalizando sua marmita e levantando-se em seguida. – Vou no pátio assistir um pouquinho.  
  
Assim que ajeitou todos os seus pertences dentro de uma pequena bolsa térmica, Kyungsoo dirigiu-se até o local mencionado, sentando-se num banco coberto pela sombra da copa de uma grande árvore que havia ali. Espreguiçou-se, sempre sentia uma pontada de sono naquele horário, abrindo o aplicativo de streaming do seu celular após ajeitar seu corpo de maneira confortável.  
  
Empresas que fornecem duas horas de almoço não são fáceis de se encontrar por aí e Kyungsoo poderia se considerar um sortudo de mão cheia, ainda mais quando gastava uns minutinhos adicionais caso o episódio do dia tomasse mais tempo que o permitido e seu chefe não implicava consigo.  
  
Quando entrou no catálogo de séries do aplicativo, sentiu uma vontade súbita de não assistir absolutamente nada, nem quando lembrou-se que o episódio marcado para ser o próximo era de extrema importância. Em vez disso, ligou seu player de música e encaixou os fones de ouvido, fechando os olhos logo depois.  
  
Não era comum de Kyungsoo simplesmente desistir de suas séries durante o almoço, mas enjoar-se de certas rotinas era algo absolutamente normal. Há muito não ouvia uma música naquele horário e, apesar de ser permitido, em volumes baixos, durante o expediente, Kyungsoo nunca tinha tempo de fato para fazê-lo. Estava ocupado demais com as planilhas do escritório.  
  
Ao ligar o visor do aparelho apenas para conferir a hora, lembrou-se que o fatídico dia de receber sua última fatura do plano de celular estava chegando. Não teria mais as mordomias que este o oferecia: internet à vontade, ligações ilimitadas até para fora da cidade, mensagens de texto disponíveis quando quisesse.  
  
Kyungsoo tentou se lembrar da última vez que teve de correr até uma farmácia mais próxima apenas para botar créditos a mais no telefone. Realmente, parecia longínquo.  
  
Por outro lado, conseguir cancelar o plano de uma vez era motivo de orgulho. E aquilo, em certos momentos do dia, dava—lhe a confiança que precisava em outros assuntos, como atender ligações no trabalho, por exemplo. Estava cansado de passar essa tarefa a Baekhyun – por mais que o mais velho gostasse de conversar com as pessoas, era um extrovertido nato. Precisava superar aquele medo, era irracional.  
  
_“As pessoas não vão atravessar a linha para te morder”_ , era algo que sempre procurava manter na cabeça quando precisava telefonar para alguém.  
  
E, de alguma forma, o atendente de voz aveludada da SK Telecom o ajudou a ficar mais confortável durante a chamada.  
  
_O atendente..._  
  
Tinha algo que não havia perguntado a ele naquele dia.  
  
Kyungsoo nem percebeu quando seus dedos terminaram de discar o número do serviço de atendimento ao cliente.  
  
Seria muita coincidência se Park Chanyeol o atendesse outra vez?  
  
_\- SK Telecom, boa tarde._  
  
\- O-Oi, tudo bem? – novamente, estava nervoso, com o adicional de um coração batendo descompassado contra o peito. E outra, tinha perguntado se estava tudo bem com a pessoa do outro lado, como se fosse um amigo íntimo, _mas que porra.  
  
\- Em que posso ajudar?_  
  
Aquela era uma boa voz também, mas certamente não era quem Kyungsoo estava procurando.  
  
\- B-Bem, e-eu... – a mente de Kyungsoo gritava um sonoro _“ê, caralho”_ ; tinha uma pergunta a fazer, mas talvez esta fosse deveras idiota, estava mais uma vez ocupando o tempo de alguém que é pago para escutar abobrinhas de todos os tipos de clientes possíveis. Juntou um restolho de coragem dentro de si e respirou fundo. – C-Com quem eu falo?  
  
_\- Kim Jongdae._  
  
\- Boa tarde, Kim Jongdae. E-Eu tenho uma dúvida. – estava indo bem, era até surpreendente; a voz sendo reproduzida aos trancos e barrancos, é verdade, mas quem muda a personalidade em poucos segundos? – Eu liguei para vocês há um mês e-  
  
_\- Só um instante, vou passar para o setor responsável._  
  
A coragem que Kyungsoo tinha acumulado até então esvaiu de dentro do seu corpo como uma bexiga de nó frouxo, murchando aos pouquinhos. Pelo menos tinha um tempo para respirar devidamente e constatar que estava com o estômago dando cambalhotas dignas de um atleta olímpico, além de jurar que todo seu almoço sairia de uma vez pelo buraco onde o sol não bate.  
  
Mas, mais uma vez, era bom ver que havia se superado no quesito “resolver suas responsabilidades sem precisar chamar a mãe para isso”. Se ainda fosse um adolescente, certamente estaria enchendo o ouvido da mais velha para fazer as coisas para si, como sempre foi. Marcar uma consulta no médico, por exemplo era dever da senhora Do, ou Kyungsoo era capaz de definhar na cama. Até para pedir um novo botijão de gás: se dependesse do garoto, a família toda passaria o dia sem comer.  
  
Kyungsoo nunca soube quando ou como aquele medo maluco de usar o telefone começou, mas, por muito tempo, pensou ser algo natural ou parte de sua personalidade. Era tímido, sim, sempre fora. Não era uma pessoa de muito papo e sofria muito para se socializar. Na escola, na faculdade, no emprego. E foi assim até tornar-se um adulto.  
  
_“Bom, mas ele conseguiu ligar na operadora para fazer o plano de celular, pelo menos”_. Errado. Quem fez foi sua mãe.  
  
Percebeu que era pessimismo de sua parte pensar na forma como encarava a vida, podia até representar um retrocesso. Resolveu, então, pensar em como a vida não é um drama onde tudo dá certo e nem que empresas grandes como a sua operadora de telefone não era tão pequena a ponto de empregar apenas um funcionário.  
  
É lógico que Park Chanyeol não atenderia, onde estava com a cabeça?  
  
Talvez Baekhyun tivesse razão. Estava desenvolvendo uma paixonite pelo atendente de telemarketing, só era envergonhado demais para admitir.  
  
Pensou em tudo isso enquanto ouvia a música de espera que tocava desde o momento em que Kim Jongdae o interrompeu para repassar a ligação para outro setor.  
  
_\- SK Telecom, boa tarde._  
  
Ou talvez a vida fosse, sim, um drama onde tudo dá certo e que a SK Telecom empregava não um, mas dois funcionários.  
  
\- P-Park Chanyeol!? – Kyungsoo questionou sem pensar no quão estranha aquela pergunta parecia. Não obteve resposta e nem a obteria, era tarde demais para se desculpar pela gafe. – Q-Quero dizer...  
  
_\- Boa tarde, com quem falo?_  
  
O que era pior: falar o nome do seu crush com tamanho entusiasmo ou perceber que ele ao menos se lembrava de Kyungsoo?  
  
Talvez os dois, ainda mais ouvir aquilo da voz bonita, porém sempre enfadonha, de Park Chanyeol.  
  
\- D-Do Kyungsoo. – respondeu, dessa vez um pouco mais desanimado. – Estou com uma dúvida. Tenho o protocolo de atendimento.  
  
_\- Pode falar, senhor._  
  
\- 2019. – deu uma pausa para certificar que Chanyeol anotava tudo, afinal, era educado.  
  
_\- Pode continuar, senhor._  
  
\- A-Ah! – exclamou, talvez mais envergonhado do que gostaria. O papelzinho no qual guardava o número que estava ditando começava a ficar suado. – 5695. 8894.  
  
_\- Certo._ – um pequeno silêncio se fez entre os dois e Kyungsoo podia ouvir, de longe, as teclas do computador batendo. _– Do Kyungsoo, certo? Pode confirmar seu ano de nascimento, por favor?_  
  
\- Claro. – engoliu a seco enquanto amassava o número de protocolo numa pequena bolinha, que logo tratou de enfiar no bolso. – 1993.  
  
_\- Certo._ – mais algumas teclas batendo. _– Senhor Do, vejo que cancelou seu plano há alguns dias. Qual sua dúvida?_  
  
\- E-Então... – Kyungsoo tinha uma dúvida, ela estava lá, presa na garganta, mas depois de alguns minutos ouvindo Park Chanyeol conversar consigo, passou a pensar outras coisas a mais e que nada tinham a ver com o assunto. – E-Eu queria saber, a-assim... Se vocês vão continuar me cobrando... – aquele era o momento para enfiar-se a sete palmos do chão, ainda mais quando o atendente demorou muito mais com a resposta.  
  
_\- Não entendo, senhor. Pode ser mais específico?_  
  
É de foder uma coisa dessas...  
  
Seria muito grosseiro de sua parte desligar a chamada e aproveitar para se jogar na frente do ônibus que passava do outro lado da rua? Não estava fazendo nada de útil mesmo...  
  
\- Eu quero saber se vocês vão continuar me cobrando. – disse tão rápido que temeu que o outro não tivesse entendido de novo; se isso acontece, de certo que se mataria ali mesmo. – D-Depois que a última fatura chegar.  
  
_\- Não, senhor._ – Chanyeol respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio. E era. _– O plano vigora até o próximo vez, depois disso não há nada mais a ser cobrado._  
  
\- C-Certo...  
  
_\- Mas, se houver algum problema, recomendo que o senhor entre em contato conosco pelo nosso canal de comunicação._ – completou e aquilo pareceu aliviar Kyungsoo por um momento. Não só pelo conteúdo da frase, mas, sim, a forma como Park Chanyeol dizia aquilo.  
  
\- Entendo.  
  
_\- Ajudo em algo mais?_  
  
\- É só isso, e-eu acho.  
  
_\- A SK Telecom agradece a sua ligação e tenha uma boa tarde._  
  
\- Boa tarde.  
  
Era esquisito. A maneira como as coisas estavam caminhando era esquisita para Kyungsoo. Claro, houve contratempos e muitos micos de sua parte, mas o gosto de tudo ter dado certo no final era uma grande novidade. O sentimento de vergonha era menor em relação à última ligação que havia feito para a operadora.  
  
Estava mesmo calculando os saldos positivos de uma ligação?  
  
A melhor parte de tudo aquilo era presenciar Chanyeol sendo o mais atencioso que podia, mesmo com as frases prontas que o atendente deve ter escrito num pequeno bloco de notas salvo na área de trabalho de seu computador e que o faziam parecer um robô do capitalismo. Era até injusto não ter de avaliar o atendimento dessa vez.  
  
Bom, bastava apenas esperar que, se a vida estivesse de bom humor, de repente, o carteiro pudesse entregar uma fatura em seu nome por engano.  
  
  
O fim de mais um dia horrível de trabalho era sempre muito reconfortante para Kyungsoo. Era o momento em que ele podia se libertar um pouco de todas as amarras que o faziam parecer consideravelmente aceitável para a sociedade e xingar um pouco tudo que o cercava em voz alta – nem tão alta assim para que os vizinhos do seu apartamento não chamassem a polícia.

Aquela sexta-feira parecia como todas as outras que Kyungsoo desejou, pelo menos uma vez durante a semana, que chegasse logo – afinal, que trabalhador nesse mundo não anseia pelo dia mundial de tocar o foda-se para tudo? Largou a bolsa em cima do sofá e se afundou no mesmo, fechando os olhos cansados de dormirem pouco todas as noites. Poderia tomar um banho e vestir roupas confortáveis, ou caçar algo na geladeira para umedecer a garganta, mas estava letárgico demais para fazer qualquer coisa que precisava fazer. Por este motivo, permaneceu estático, sentindo cada pedacinho dos seus músculos se expandirem em relaxamento.

Até o interfone tocar.

\- Ôôôô, saco... – grunhiu desajeitado, caminhando com desdém até o aparelho e atendê-lo. – Pois não?

_\- Oi, Kyungsoo._ – o porteiro, íntimo o bastante para chamá-lo pelo nome, cumprimentou simpático. _– Rapaz, você passou aqui feito um foguete e nem pegou as correspondências._

\- Nossa, verdade... – concordou. – Desculpa, Sangmin. A semana foi cansativa demais, só queria chegar logo em casa.

Incrivelmente, Sangmin era uma das únicas pessoas com quem Kyungsoo sentia-se um pouco confortável em conversar pelo telefone – além de Baekhyun e sua mãe.

_\- Faz mal não, garoto. Quando puder, desce aqui pra pegar._

\- Tudo bem, daqui a pouco eu vou. Obrigado.

Assim que bateu o aparelho no gancho, Kyungsoo esticou-se, com as mangas terrivelmente arregaçadas apertando-lhe os braços. O hábito de fugir o mais rápido possível para o seu refúgio havia se tornado uma péssima tendência em sua rotina; costumava chegar do trabalho e escorar-se na janela da pequena salinha em que Sangmin realizava a maioria das suas atividades de porteiro e, ali, papeavam sobre os outros moradores do prédio por, pelo menos, uma hora. O costume deixou de ser costume aos poucos. Vez ou outra, Kyungsoo retornava para casa exausto demais, então andava sem parar até o elevador para não correr o risco de cair estirado no hall de entrada, deixando apenas um cumprimento apressado para trás. E, agora, mal se lembrava qual foi a última vez que Sangmin e ele jogaram conversa fora.  
  
Buscou algo para comer pela cozinha e lembrou-se do bolo que sua mãe trouxe durante a semana – estava no forno; trataria de levar um pedaço a Sangmin como agradecimento por todos os dias que negligenciou a companhia do homem. Cortou um pedaço para si e devorou-o com a avidez de quem já não comia há dias. E, ainda mastigando aquela maçaroca, saiu de seu apartamento para resolver de vez todas as pendências com a portaria. Odiaria ter que descer de novo.

Com o elevador alcançando o térreo, Kyungsoo caminhou com certa pressa até o cantinho de Sangmin. Esperou outro morador terminar de conferir suas correspondências e terminar aquele papo trivial sobre o tempo e as notícias do jornal que todo vizinho parece gostar bastante, para, então, debruçar-se no balcão da portaria com todo o cansaço da semana que seu corpo carregava consigo.  
  
\- Oh, rapaz! – Sangmin exclamou entusiasmado ao dar de cara com aquela figura pequena e conhecida, mesmo que um tanto mudada por conta da exaustão. – Nunca mais passou aqui na portaria...  
  
\- Se você soubesse o quanto eu to cansaço pra vir bater papo, Sangmin... – Kyungsoo suspirou, estendendo a mão preguiçosamente até o porteiro. – Prometo que vou arranjar algum ânimo dentro de mim. Trouxe até um pedaço de bolo pra te recompensar.  
  
\- Poxa, obrigado! – o mais velho agradeceu com a simpatia de sempre, guardando o pote ao lado do monitor de câmeras do prédio. – Toma aqui suas correspondências. Espero que não sejam só contas.  
  
O Do riu anasalado. – Também espero. Até depois, Sangmin.  
  
Partiu rumo ao elevador, que ainda estava no térreo, e apertou o número de seu andar, passando os olhos rapidamente por todos os envelopes em mãos. Água, luz, condomínio, algumas propagandas do comércio local, uma notificação “amigável” da credora. E a fatura do cartão, obviamente. Mais um mês onde 60% do salário de Kyungsoo se renderia de bom grado às malditas empresas privadas. Era como o Dia da Marmota, mas totalmente ao contrário, preso em uma espiral de apatia e pagamento de boletos. O garoto, lamentavelmente, não tinha esperança nenhuma de quando as coisas melhorariam.  
  
_“Tudo fica bom depois da faculdade”_ , eles disseram.  
  
Quando ouviu o som do equipamento anunciando que seu andar havia chegado, Kyungsoo esfregou a mão livre pelos olhos, afim de espantar a inércia que aquela fadiga extrema lhe causava. Caminhou a passos pesados em direção a porta de seu apartamento e, assim que girou a maçaneta, largou todos os papeis na mesinha de entrada.  
  
De repente, se viu com a mente vazia. Era sexta-feira e não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Observou as paredes, uma delas ornando um grande mural tão bagunçado quanto o restante de seu apartamento. Nele, haviam fotos de sua família, alguns lembretes que perdiam sua única função, já que Kyungsoo anotava coisas importantes e nunca se lembrava de lê-las. Tinham contas a pagar também, que disputavam espaço com alguns folhetos de comida à domicílio.  
  
Kyungsoo suspirou. Queria se jogar no sofá e dormir para sempre, mesmo que o móvel estivesse tão sujo quanto um curral de porcos. Por um momento, pensou ter visto um caroço de azeitona velho em uma das almofadas. Pensou também em como era incrível o que costumavam dizer: seu apartamento é o reflexo da sua mente. Uma moça disse isso em um programa do Discovery Home&Health, naquelas madrugadas em que Kyungsoo não sabia muito bem se estava mesmo acordado, ou se sua alma saiu para passear pela residência dos vizinhos enquanto encontrava-se desmaiado no sofá.  
  
Talvez aquela sexta-feira e a percepção de que sua vida estava caindo aos pedaços fosse o chamado que precisava para mudar sua situação para melhor.  
  
Foi até o banheiro, em busca dos produtos de limpeza que guardava no armário embaixo da pia, determinado em deixar o único ambiente em que se sentia confortável um pouco mais digno para um ser humano viver. Bom, é possível que também tenha pensado na senhora Do chegando de surpresa e encontrando o apartamento do filho naquele estado. Não queria trazer mais decepções para seu coração de mãe já tão calejado, desde quando se mudou para Seul contra a vontade dela.  
  
O moreno, porém, podia enxergar todo o ânimo que, subitamente, tomou conta de si esvaindo-se com a mesma velocidade ao perceber que todas as embalagens estavam vazias.  
  
\- Deus, eu juro... – proclamou sozinho, agachado de frente ao armário. – Eu to tentando, eu juro!  
  
E, como um foguete prestes a se soltar da plataforma de lançamento, Kyungsoo levantou-se com a força que nem sabia que tinha e, mesmo com as pernas trêmulas de um sedentário nato, correu para apanhar sua carteira. Podia jurar que, enquanto caminhava com confiança pelo corredor que o separava do elevador, a trilha sonora da batalha final de Ultimato – ou algo tão épico quanto – tocava ao fundo, na série de televisão imaginária que criou sobre sua vida para fugir dos problemas reais.  
  
Estava decidido em ir ao mercado e comprar qualquer produto que tirasse o aspecto de cenário pós-apocalíptico no qual seu apartamento se encontrava. O vento estava um pouco mais gelado que o normal para a época do ano, fazendo com que as pequenas gotículas de suor na testa de Kyungsoo resfriassem, ainda mais porque o garoto se mantinha no ritmo acelerado até seu destino.  
  
Adentrou a lojinha um pouco ofegante – não tinha o menor costume em andar tão rápido assim, nem mesmo quando chegava minutos mais atrasado no ponto de ônibus e ainda insistia em alcançar o transporte. O sino da entrada já nem badalava, pelo contrário: fez um barulho esquisito e desafinado por estar preso entre a porta e a parede do estabelecimento. Kyungsoo se apoiava no vidro, tomando fôlego, enquanto todos os presentes observavam a cena em confusão.  
  
Assim que percebeu a situação, o garoto sentiu as bochechas arderem de vergonha. Não tinha um único dia dentro desses 26 anos em que não passava por um constrangimento armado por ele mesmo. Pigarreou em disfarce, marchando com a cabeça baixa até o corredor de higiene, desejando que alguma emissora de comédia anunciasse que tudo aquilo não passava de uma pegadinha, ou até de um reality show com altos índices de crueldade e frieza, assim como em O Show de Truman.  
  
Localizou um cesto de compras ao lado da estante e foi enfiando produtos sem raciocinar muito bem. Limpadores multiuso, álcool, desinfetantes, até um odorizador de ambientes com fragrância cítrica entrou na lista de compras improvisada. Nem parecia o mesmo cara que devia mais da metade do salário nas contas do mês. Kyungsoo tinha esse péssimo hábito de não se organizar para fazer compras; esse era o motivo de se alimentar tão mal, por exemplo, ou de não ter absolutamente nada para limpar a casa na despensa e ter de sair às oito da noite de uma sexta-feira para realizar uma atividade tão simples.  
  
Tudo por que sentiu uma faísca de vontade em tomar um rumo na vida.  
  
Com o cesto cheio, dirigiu-se ao caixa, depositando as compras na esteira rolante e tomando cuidado para que não se misturassem aos produtos do cliente a sua frente. Era um cara alto, de cabelos pretos e cacheados, comprando um pacote de salgadinhos e um refrigerante de dois litros. Tinha cheiro de perfume forte, barato, misturado com nicotina. O Do sentiu o nariz coçar com a mistura insuportável de odores.  
  
\- Crédito ou débito? – o caixa perguntou ao moço da frente, prestes a finalizar sua compra.  
  
\- Crédito. – respondeu curto, com a voz aveludada, a rouquidão leve e característica de fumante.  
  
Kyungsoo sentiu que o coração falhou por uma ou duas batidas. Um aperto no estômago, como se tivesse levado um soco por dentro de seu corpo, o atingiu em cheio. Achou até que tinha grunhido alto de dor, como um filhotinho de cachorro quando está sonhando. A garganta seca, formando um bolo esquisito, quase uma amigdalite. Tinha certeza de que estava parecendo um idiota, olhando fixamente para a figura grande parada logo ali, no caixa do mercado do seu bairro.  
  
Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, no meio da multidão, ou pelo telefone.  
  
\- Park Chanyeol?! – questionou esganiçado, quase um falsete; quando se desse conta do tom que usou na pergunta, desejaria ser enterrado ali mesmo.  
  
O outro direcionou o olhar para Kyungsoo, estranhando o fato de ter seu nome e sobrenome dito por um estranho. – Perdão?  
  
\- Q-Quer dizer... – o moreno coçou o pescoço, afastando a visão para qualquer outro ponto que não fosse aquele cara.  
  
_O cara do telemarketing._  
  
\- A gente se conhece? – Chanyeol insistiu em perguntar, com o mesmo tom pelo qual Kyungsoo, estranhamente, se apaixonou, o que nunca admitiria em voz alta. – Se sim, eu não me lembro. Desculpa.  
  
\- M-Mais ou menos... – continuou desviando o olhar, agora para as mãos do caixa passando seus produtos pela leitora de código de barras. – É estranho, m-mas... Você me atendeu. Na SK Telecom.  
  
\- Na SK? – o mais alto parecia agradavelmente surpreso. – Caramba, um cliente que se lembra de mim só pela voz?  
  
_Se Chanyeol soubesse..._  
  
\- P-Pois é! – Kyungsoo riu nervoso, colocando a senha do cartão na máquina, conforme as instruções do atendente. – E foram duas vezes...  
  
\- Que engraçado! Nunca imaginei passar por isso, me sinto até famoso! – deu um sorriso largo e divertido, apertando a sacola de papelão contra o corpo. – Você mora por aqui? Podemos sair algum dia.  
  
O Do sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer com a proposta; precisava se fazer de difícil, o mínimo que fosse. – C-Claro, mas eu trabalho muito... Preciso verificar minha agenda.  
  
\- Não preciso nem dizer que eu também trabalho muito, não é? – a mesma expressão bonita de outrora continua presente. – Nos vemos por aí, err...  
  
\- Do Kyungsoo! – respondeu tão rapidamente quanto um aluno atende a chamada em sala de aula.  
  
\- Nos vemos por aí, Do Kyungsoo.  
  
E quando finalmente Chanyeol sumiu de vista, Kyungsoo permitiu-se derreter feito uma casquinha de sorvete no verão. Despediu-se do caixa assim que percebeu que todos seus produtos já estavam empacotados e seguiu o caminho de casa, tão leve como se estivesse sendo carregado por uma trilha de nuvens voadoras invisíveis. De repente, a cidade ao seu redor tinha cores mais vivas, a conversa paralela das demais pessoas não era mais tão desagradável. O corpo já não estava mais tão cansado.  
  
Agradeceu por não ter um galão de água sanitária em casa.  
  
Assim que chegou ao seu prédio, avistou Sangmin assistindo a um programa de variedades pelo celular. O porteiro nem percebeu a entrada de Kyungsoo por conta dos fones de ouvido e a imersão causada pelo show. Decidiu passar reto para não perturbar o amigo e caminhou direto para o elevador.  
  
\- Kyungsoo! – Sangmin o chamou quando encontrou a figura do garoto no canto oposto do hall de entrada do edifício. – Eu esqueci de te dar isso.  
  
Pegou o envelope de remetente desconhecido com certa dúvida – O que é isso?  
  
\- Estava junto das suas correspondências. Encontrei caído aqui no chão.  
  
Kyungsoo acenou com a cabeça e voltou a esperar pelo elevador, que já estava disponível para o térreo. Colocou o envelope que recebeu de Sangmin dentro da sacola de compras e aguardou até que chegasse ao seu andar. Abriu a porta com certa dificuldade e deixou os produtos em cima da mesa da cozinha, resgatando o papel e o analisando com curiosidade. Não era uma carta de ninguém, apenas mais um daqueles envelopes empresariais oferecendo serviços inúteis para os quais o moreno nunca soube dizer não.  
  
Ao visualizar o conteúdo, sentiu aquele leve nó na barriga novamente. Um aviso da sua operadora de celular informando o cancelamento efetivo da conta, junto dos números de atendimento 24h caso quisesse recuperar o plano. Lembrou que nunca mais teria a chance de conversar com Chanyeol novamente, já que não tinha mais nenhum relacionamento com aquela empresa, e também foi estúpido o suficiente de não pedir o número pessoal dele durante o encontro espontâneo no mercado.  
  
Nunca sabia agir feito um ser humano normal, era impressionante.  
  
Já estava prestes a jogar o informativo no lixo quando encontrou alguns escritos em canetinha vermelha no verso.  
  
_“Me liga. – PCY”_. E um número de telefone.  
  
\- O que-  
  
Interrompeu a própria fala ao sorrir feito bobo com aquela mensagem tão curta, mas tão significativa. Abraçou o folheto por alguns bons minutos, antes de salvar o telefone na sua agenda de contatos, enquanto pensava. Não em como o mais alto teve a audácia de consultar o endereço, uma informação tão sensível, de um cliente no banco de dados da empresa, ou como falaria com ele depois de ter encerrado a conta de celular, não. Havia algo muito mais importante rondando a cabeça de Kyungsoo.  
  
Por que não tinha cancelado seu plano antes?


End file.
